Simplify the expression. $(-2k+6)(-3k-6)$
Answer: First distribute the ${-2k+6}$ onto the ${-3k}$ and ${-6}$ $ = {-3k}({-2k+6}) + {-6}({-2k+6})$ Then distribute the ${-3k}.$ $ = ({-3k} \times {-2k}) + ({-3k} \times {6}) + {-6}({-2k+6})$ $ = 6k^{2} - 18k + {-6}({-2k+6})$ Then distribute the ${-6}$ $ = 6k^{2} - 18k + ({-6} \times {-2k}) + ({-6} \times {6})$ $ = 6k^{2} - 18k + 12k - 36$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 6k^{2} - 6k - 36$